Lunette
Lunette (루넷) is a five-member girl group under Galaxia Entertainment. They debuted on February 20th, 2014 with the single album "NEW MOON". 'History' '2014: Debut, "Cosmic"' On January 15th, 2014, Galaxia revealed that they would debut their first girl group named LUNETTE. On the same day, they opened the staff and group's Twitter, Instagram, and Fancafe accounts. On the group's social media accounts, a teaser was posted revealing the official logo of the group. On January 20th, an article was published on Naver, revealing that former YG trainees Ah "Sky" Haneul and Jung Boah were included in the group's lineup. Later that same day, a teaser video was posted on Stone Music Entertainment's channel on YouTube, confirming Sky/Haneul as the first member.The following day, Yuri was revealed as the second member, followed by Hannah on the 23th, Aerin on the 28th,and Boa on the February 2nd. On February 5th, 2014, the concept photos of the group and the members was revealed. On February 8th, the group revealed their schedule list for the debut album. LUNETTE debuted on February 20th with the single album "NEW MOON" and its title "Moonlight dance". They held their debut stage also this day on M Countdown. On July 15th, the group released their second single album "Cosmic" and its title track "Stars and me". At their comeback showcase on the same day, they revealed their fandom name to be "ECLIPSE", after group's desire that "ECLIPSE" will eclipse them everything that is against LUNETTE and ECLIPSE. '2015: "OKAY", "LUNETTE: Shining Tour", "RUBY MOON"' On January 14th 2015, LUNETTE announced they will be releasing their first mini album "OKAY" on February 2nd. It was revealed on January 30th that the group would hold their first world tour titled LUNETTE: Shining Tour, starting on March 10th with their U.S. leg. The leg will make stops in Dallas, Atlanta, Chicago, Jersey City, New York and Los Angeles. On February 2nd, the group released their first mini-album "OKAY" and its title track "Yeah or Nah?". In May, month ago from their tour, LUNETTE suddenly revealed that they currently working on new album named "RUBY MOON". Around midnight on August 20th, the first set of teasers were released through the company's official website, the group's official Instagram, and the group's official Twitter account. Later that day, they posted another set of teasers which revealed the album title and the full track list which includes the title track, "FANTASY". From August 20th to August 24th, the teaser photos for the then upcoming mini album in the following order: Aerin, Sky, Yuri, Hannah, and Boa. A music video teaser for the title track "FANTASY" was released on August 29th with album packaging preview being released on the next day. The mini album and music video for "FANTASY" was released digitally on August 30th and had its physical release on August 31st. '2016-2017: "SAKURA GARDEN", Japanese Debut, "LUNETTE: Shining Tour Japan", "LUNETTE: A Day with LUNETTE", "Re: RUBY MOON", Sudden vacation' On February 20th 2016, LUNETTE announced they will be releasing their second mini album "SAKURA GARDEN" on March 2nd. On March 2nd, the group released their second mini-album "SAKURA GARDEN" and its title track "CINDERELLA". It was revealed on March 8th that the group would hold their second world tour titled LUNETTE: Shining Tour Japan, starting on March 25th with their Japan leg. The leg will make stops in Tokio, Chiba, Fukuoka, Chiba and Osaka On June 1th, in their VLive channel was released a reality show called "LUNETTE: A Day with LUNETTE" On January 1st 2017, LUNETTE without warning dropped teasers for upcoming album named Re: RUBY MOON. The mini album and music video for "TEAR" was released digitally on January 21st and had its physical release on January 22nd. From May to September, the group is on vacation due to the Sky and Yuri health and Aerin dating rumors. In end of May, both companies denied that rumors. '2018-2019: English repackage of "SAKURA GARDEN", "Love me, Hate them", LUNETTE: Shining Tour 2019, Aerin and Sky solo debuts' On March 2nd, LUNETTE without warning dropped teasers for upcoming english repackage of SAKURA GARDEN. The mini album and music video for "CINDERELLA (Eng. ver.)" was released digitally on March 20th and had its physical release on March 21st. On June 12th, the first set of teasers for "Love me, Hate them" were released through the company's official website, the group's official Instagram, and the group's official Twitter account. A music video teaser for the title track "Love me, me, me" was released on June 15th with album packaging preview being released on the next day. The mini album and music video for "Love me, me, me" was released digitally on June 20th and had its physical release on June 21st. It was revealed on December 25th 2018 that the group would hold their third world tour titled LUNETTE: Shining Tour 2019, starting on February 10th 2019 with their leg. The leg will make stops in 7 countries, including South Korea On July 20th, was released Aerin solo named "LADY". On December 24th, was released Sky solo named "Wake up'. '2020: Yuri and Hannah solo debut, SAY debut' On February 2nd, the group revealed their schedule list for the new album, that including Yuri and Hannah solos and SAY(sub-unit that contains Sky, Aerin and Yuri) debut. 'Members' Category:RainbowCatty's Category:Galaxia Ent. Category:Lunette Category:Female groups Category:Fan-Made Groups Category:2014 Debuts Category:Social Media Category:Girl Groups Category:Son Aerin Category:Ah Haneul Category:Jung Boah Category:Woo Yuri Category:Park Hannah